Various technologies have been suggested for a solid-state imaging device (Patent Reference 1, for example).
FIG. 1 is a view of one example of a conventional solid-state imaging device. In the solid-state imaging device 110 in which unit pixels 1 are two-dimensionally arranged, a vertical shift register 2 selects a row of the unit pixels 1, a horizontal shift register 3 selects a column in the selected row, and then an output amplifier 4 outputs a color signal in the column for each pixel. A peripheral drive circuit 5 drives the vertical shift register 2, the horizontal shift register 3, and output amplifier 4.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of pixels in the conventional solid-state imaging device. In a solid-state imaging device 100 (only tree pixels are represented in FIG. 2), a p-type layer 7 is formed on an n-type layer 6, and a photodiode 8 is formed in the p-type layer 7. A photo-shield film 9 which blocks light is formed above an isolation region 14 which isolates the photodiodes 8 from each other. Furthermore, on the photodiodes 8 there are formed: an interlayer insulating film 12; color filters 10a to 10c, each of which absorbs only one color of light corresponding to each pixel; and lens layers 21 which collect incident light 13.
As shown in FIG. 2, in the conventional solid-state imaging device 100, the incident light 13 is collected by the lens layer 21 which is formed above each photodiode 8, and from the collected light, only light which is transmitted through the color filters 10a to 10c is incident on the photodiode 8, and then the light is converted into electric charges in the photodiode 8.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 06-61462 publication